


Spare the World a Traitor

by Octavius_Grimwood



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Black morality, Dark!Tsuna, Demons, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hellfire, I Really Love Dark!Tsuna and You Can't Stop Me, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm sorry if this is terrible, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Male!Kagome, Rape/Non-con Elements, Salty!Kagome, Senpai Notice Me, The Stories are Good Tho, Threats of Violence, Writing to Clear my Mind, grey morality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octavius_Grimwood/pseuds/Octavius_Grimwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the vast and endless blue sky has to darken. When the sun turns her glowing gaze, the sky blackens and all things light and pure become black as pitch. The heart and love of a mafia boss is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the World a Traitor

"Hey, Tsuna. Can you do me a favor?"

Looking up from one of his many piles of paperwork, Tsuna raised a slender eyebrow as his usually perky lover shuffled into the room. It wasn't everyday that Kagome appeared as docile and demure as he did now. The fact that Kagome wasn't bouncing off the walls, or trying to drag him off to some new bakery was enough to sound alarms in Tsuna's head.

Tawny eyes narrowed as the ebony haired male stood quietly in front of the large desk separating them. Thumbs twiddling and eyes downcast, Kagome opened his mouth, but sound refused to come out. He wasn't use to asking such serious favors of Tsuna. Sure they might be lovers, but that didn't mean that Tsuna still wasn't the king of the mafia world. One of the most power and feared men that had ever lived. He had to find the correct way to ask this or else things could go terribly, terribly wrong.

"Tsuna, you know Catherine, right? The waitress at the cute little cafe with the strawberry cake I told you about. That one. Well, she needs help." Kagome mumbled clenching and unclenching his hands all the while.

By now, Tsuna was more than interested. He's heard quite a bit about this Catherine character. She was Kagome's chubby little law student friend trying to work her way through school by waitressing. Plans on serving people hot coffee and cakes with a smile until she finally makes it big and lands herself a job at a nice law firm. Tsuna's positive Kagome's left her a grand tip more than a time or two to try and help her along.

"Why doesn't she ask for help herself? Is her problem so vain and trivial that she's using you to beg for her? Does she want money?"

Kagome flinched at the slight edge Tsuna's voice carried. It wasn't that he wanted to do this! At the same time though, he felt that it needed to be done. Catherine was in denial and refused to seek help, so Kagome would do it for her. If he had Tsuna's help, then it would probably remain secret and Catherine would never know that he intervened!

"It's not like that," Kagome stated quietly, his voice felt small and weak as he struggled to defend his friend," it's just that-her boyfriend, Y'know. He's such a brute and he really likes to hit the bottle. The thing is though, he's a mean drunk and when he hits the bottle, he likes to hit Catherine too. She says he'll change, but I know he won't. Men like that don't change through gentle hands and soft kisses. They need something a bit rougher."

Tsuna's brow had disappeared into his hairline as he absorbed what Kagome said. So Kagome's friend was a victim of domestic abuse. Not the first to experience it and definitely not the last, but that didn't mean that Tsuna needed to get involved with it. Or that he really wanted to for that matter. He could care less that Catherine's dick of a boyfriend battered her like a Nerf toy, it did irk him somewhat that Kagome felt the need to try and save her like she was a drowning puppy.

"You want me to take a hit out on the guy?"

"What? No! Tsuna, I just want you to talk to him, scare him a little bit too, so that he won't hurt her anymore. Ruffle his feathers a bit. That's all."

Deft fingers tapped away on his desk as Tsuna thought about what he'd just heard. Normally, he just say that this didn't didn't involve him and that he'd washed his hands of the entire thing, but the look Kagome was giving him made it hard. The ebony haired male was hitting Tsuna with the strongest Care Bear stare he'd ever seen. So just this once, Tsuna would solve this domestic dispute.

"Don't worry, Kitten. I'm sure I can establish some manners in him."

~oOo~

Emilio sighed tiredly as he poured himself another drink of the cheap liquor he'd picked up from the corner store. It'd been another shitty day at work and all Emilio wanted to do right now was drown his sorrows. He'd come in to work late again with a massive hangover and his cunt of a boss had docked him an entire weeks pay. That old fart should be happy he'd even showed up at all! He was the best damn mechanic in Italy! He could get a fucking job anywhere he wanted to.

His bitch of a girlfriend wasn't helping either. Lately all she's been doing is telling him that he needed to lay off the drink and complaining about how the rent was always late and the landlord was throwing around the word 'eviction.' Who the fuck did she think she was! The slut had more than enough money to pay the rent, especially since her little foreign friend was always leaving her big ass tips. She needed to forget all about that wish-washy school bullshit and be here in the kitchen making him his fucking dinner. Not trying to be some fucking sleazy rat of a lawyer. She's probably lying to him about being at school anyway. She was probably in some alley with her dress around her waist taking it in her fat ass from some crusty bum.

"I'll make sure to teach her a lesson when she gets home. I'll teach that cunt some fucking manners." Emilio spat, filling up his glass again.

"I think the only one in need of manners around here is you."

Choking, Emilio frantically looked around searching furiously for the voice that had spoken to him. Looking towards the front door, Emilio was surprised to see a dark figure standing there. The low, mellifluous voice that drifted from it was choleric and dark. Emilio didn't know who this fuckface was, but if he thought he could intimidate Emilio by standing in the shadows, he was wrong.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I need? Come over here and say it to my face instead of hiding in the shadows like a bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are! You're probably just some crack addict who thought the place was empty and decided to case it. Come over here and suck my cock, bet that'll cure your addiction!" Emilio's rant was cut short when the figure finally did move from the shadows showing a face that Emilio thought he'd never have to see.

"Don Vongola. . .I'm-"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think the only one getting their cock sucked will be me. You though Emilio-I'm going to be teaching you a lesson. It's about time you learned some manners."

Emilio whimpered as orange eyes locked on to him and flames enveloped gloved hands.

"Come here, Emilio, I want to talk to you. Right up close."

~oOo~

Tsuna sighed as he filled out another form. How many trees had to die for all the never ending paperwork that littered his desk. The stacks seemed to have grown during the time he was gone. The little vacation he took was a great stress reliever though, so it wasn't a complete waste and Catherine's boyfriend wouldn't be hitting anything from now on. Tsuna made sure of that.

"You shouldn't have done that." a quiet voice filtered through Tsuna's thoughts and alerted to the other person in the room. Tsuna looked at the expression of dismay that marred his lover's pretty face as blue eyes avoided looking at him. The ebony haired male had been less than pleased with the way Tsuna helped him.

"I did exactly as you said, Kitten. I stopped Catherine's big bad boyfriend from smacking her around like a rag doll." Tsuna retorted, tawny eyes slowing darkening as he checked out the other male, drinking in every single detail," now your friend can go to work with bright eyes instead of black ones."

Kagome slightly faltered, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to go against Tsuna and argue with him, but what he did was horrible. Catherine sounded like a complete mess on the phone as she talked to him and from the way she described it, Emilio still being alive was more than a miracle.

"Tsuna, Emilio's in the hospital completely covered in 3rd degree burns, he's practically a charred slab of meat and parts of him are melted. Melted! And-his hands-Tsuna his hands are missing. The only way to stop the pain is to constantly pump morphine into him and that only really dulls it. They're talking about taking him off life-support and letting nature take its course. Oh, how could you Tsuna? I asked you to talk to him, not this!"

Tsuna merely huffed as Kagome worried and fretted over a dead man. Kagome had asked him for a favor and Tsuna delivered, yet here he was whining and regretting his decision. His little kitten should learn to chose his words more carefully when it came to important decisions. It was too late to turn back, what's done is done and is now set in stone. The only thing left was for Kagome to fulfill his end and Tsuna knew exactly what he wanted from his lover. He did tell Emilio that someone would be getting sucked off later, and Tsuna was a man of his word.

"Kagome, time for you to repay me. Come here, I want to talk to you. Right up close."


End file.
